


The Human and Satyr's Smutty Encounter

by Gdokim



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: 18+, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gdokim/pseuds/Gdokim
Summary: After getting lost in the forest, Lord Auwin meets a handsome Satyr that has more on his mind than just helping him.





	The Human and Satyr's Smutty Encounter

As the handsome Satyr with jet black hair and piercing blue sat there on the rock playing his pipe, he heard rustling coming from the nearby forest. He froze, waiting for whatever it was, to emerge. As the sound got closer he began to see a shape and when it finally emerged, he realized it was a man. The Satyr was taken aback because the man was beautiful. With his long blond hair and green eyes, the Satyr knew he wanted him.

The man saw the Satyr and froze, not sure what he would do to him, he cautiously approached the Satyr and introduced himself. "I am Lord Auwin," he said as he bowed to the Satyr. "Your name?" he asked the Satyr in a demanding tone.

"I am Tyr, ruler of the Satyrs," Tyr replied, as he continued to stare at Auwin in awe and becoming hard, under his loincloth.

"I am lost and need to rest for a bit, may I rest here?" asked Auwin, in a tired voice.

"Ye-yes you may," stammered Tyr nervously.

And so it was, as Auwin laid out his sleeping mat and took a brief nap, Tyr went to retrieve water for Auwin. After drinking the water Tyr gave him, Auwin fell back to sleep and soon, Tyr joined him too.

An hour later, Auwin and Tyr woke up with hard-ons. Needing to relieve themselves, they both began to kiss each other and rubbing each other's cocks and moaning into each other's mouths. Then Tyr removed his loincloth and Auwin gasped at his massive size. Auwin then began exploring Tyr's mouth with his tongue and seductively tasting his tongue in the process. Tyr began to writhe under Auwin's body, as Auwin began stroking Tyr's cock even faster. Then Auwin stopped stroking Tyr and instead placed his mouth on Tyr's now hard cock and began trailing with his tongue, causing Tyr to moan in pleasure. As Auwin was sucking him, Tyr began to unbutton Auwin's pants and then remove his shirt. He began to fondle Auwin's nipples and which caused them to become erect. Then he grabbed Auwin's cock and began to stroke it, feeling it become engorged, he knew he needed Auwin. Laying Tyr on his back, Auwin placed Tyr's legs on his shoulders and began teasing his hole, with his fingers. Inserting one at a time and when he felt Tyr was ready for his cock, he slowly thrust it into him, causing him to let out a moan. Grabbing Tyr's cock, Auwin began stroking it, as he began thrusting into Tyr, in a rhythmic motion. Slow thrusts and gentle thrusts, leading to harder and faster...

"I am about to come!" Shouted Tyr as he began to shoot his seed all over Auwin's beautiful chest.

Not able to hold it in any longer, Auwin released his hot come inside of Tyr until he too was empty.

Collapsing on top of Tyr, Auwin began to kiss him passionately and Tyr returned those kisses with his own passionate kisses. As they both lay there kissing and holding each other, they both knew they wanted to be with each other and so, began a love story that would last them for the rest of their lives...

The End


End file.
